


Stealing the Kill

by MarxistMouse



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arno is a bit of a twat, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humour, Parody, Pissed off Evie, Romance, Steampunk, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxistMouse/pseuds/MarxistMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie had it all planned, and then an irritating French assassin crawled out of the woodwork to steal the kill from under her nose. And she wasn't about to let it lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phantom Blade

"Did it go well?" Jacob was enjoying a leisurely late dinner after his successful pursuit and take down of Robert Strain. "Is she still going to be a thorne in our side?" Her twin smirked at the cleverness of his own pun whilst she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"From that look, I take it, it didn't go well?" Much as the opportunities to rib his sister, the perfect master assassin, were few and far between there were some lines that weren't to be crossed. Evies professionalism was one of them.

"Yes and no. Someone stole the kill right from under my nose". She pulled a chair out and sat down, her hand going up to massage her tense neck. "With one of these, shot from a gauntlet". She held up a small, inch long dart.

"Looks like one of those French phantom blades" he murmured, scrutinising the lethal looking projectile in Evies gloved fingers, before walking away from the table. Jacobs mind raced with the possibilities. The ranks of the British brotherhood had been stripped to the bone so a new assassin could be an asset. But this French bloke, whoever he might be, was still an unknown quantity.

Jacob ladled some stew into a fresh bowl and brought it to his sister, his brown eyes sympathetic. "Tell me all". He said, setting the steaming food down in front of her before taking his seat again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of the tower of London/Thorne assassination and Evie meets Arno.

Earlier that night

The constable brought her in to Lucy Thorne's office, high in the tower. Evie gave a small, almost unintelligible smirk. She was so close to finding out more about the Shroud. She had assessed it and timed it to perfection, finding Henry's agent who had brought her in had been a masterstroke. 

"Your brother will be next, my dear" one of the guards catcalled as the constable led her along the echoing stone room with a hand in the small of her back. She kept her face carefully blank and her expression neutral, letting the words drift over her head. To take heed of this idiot would disrupt her focus from the task at hand.

The room was dark, sparsely lit by a few well placed tapers. Lucy Thorne, a sharp featured red head, radiated authority, command and an irritating smugness so often found in Templar agents.

The constable cleared his throat self consciously before addressing Thorne. "I found her wandering inside the walls, ma'am. Thought you'd want to speak with her".

The redhead's voice was shrill and rang through the room "Welcome, Ms. Frye. Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?"

Evie remained studiously silent in the face of Lucy's needling, well aware that her confident control was irritating the occultist.

"As you wish". Lucy snapped "I shall find it without your help. And then, I'll strangle you with it. Watch her closely". Her words were laced with venom.

"If you're here, you haven't found the Shroud either". Starricks occultist continued in an undertone, almost to herself. "By all means, let me know if there's more information you'd like to share. However, I suspect you don't have any".

Suddenly all hell broke loose. A small dart fired from the shadows from the shadows lodged itself in the Templars neck. Taking swift advantage of the panic and disorder, Evie freed herself from the constables loose grip and sprinted over to Thorne. As the Templar succumbed to her wound, Evie caught her and lowered her gently to Earth. Her eyes brightened momentarily as they fell on the key, Lucy had seized from her neck in St Pauls. Finally a victory for the assassins, she thought, pulling it off Thorne.

Her keen eyes darted over the scene and made out a hooded man in dark blue, another assassin, standing behind a stone pillar. His gauntleted wrist raised and pointed at Thorne. Though his face was blanketed in darkness she could make out a triumphant smile on his face. None of Lucy's guard had been aware of his presence and the capture she had so carefully orchestrated had benefited him.

But there was still time. Time to press Lucy as she succumbed to death. Time to find out what the Shroud could do, where it was hidden, what the Templars intentions were. Lucy would not yield.

"You'd hoard power and never use it, when we would better the condition of humanity". The redhead spat. "I hope you never find the Shroud. You have no idea what it truly can do".

Evie wanted to scream with frustration. For all Lucy's grandstanding about using knowledge to better humanity she had no intention of sharing her carefully hoarded secrets. As ever, the Templars would keep all. She stood reluctantly. There was nothing more to be gained from pressing the dead woman.

She reached inside her coat and found one of her voltaic bombs, dropping it suddenly. As the templars fell to their knees, incapacitated by the sudden surge of electricity, the stone chamber was illuminated in a haze of blue. Damn it, the man was no longer in his hiding place. He had obviously taken advantage of her distraction whilst questioning Lucy to make good on his escape. 

As her boots clattered up the the paved steps her mind raced with questions. Who was the assassin? Why was he here? Could he be used to benefit the London brotherhood?

Evie had lost sight of the assassin. She'd have to get to the highest point of the Tower of London to be able to use her eagle sense and try and pinpoint him. Climbing out of the mullioned window, she started a skilled ascent up the White Tower. Clearing her mind had the benefit of slowing her breathing, enabling her to feel the assassins presence on the other side of the Tower of London park. God bless Alec, she thought as the cool night breeze loosened the strands of hair around her face. She would be able to intercept him in the tree lined avenues in no time at all. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A sharp throwing knife embedded itself in the ground near the mysterious assassins feet. It quivered slightly in the breeze. Evie had thrown it as a warning shot from her vantage point in the trees.

"That's not very welcoming" the man bent over to pull the knife out of the ground. "To think, I arrive in London to assist the activities of fellow brothers and this is what I get" he added with a sigh inflected with wry humour. 

"You" Evie bristled with mute fury "I don't know who the hell you think you are…" 

"Dorian. Arno Victor Dorian. And you could at least thank me". The tall man grinned at her. 

"For what?" Evie replied sharply "for ruining the assassination I had been planning for weeks?" She had rarely felt so annoyed. Her brother was notoriously hot tempered but she always kept her feelings tightly in check. Her rage was a cold burning thing but as of this moment Evies temper was about to burn over. And that realisation, the near loss of control bothered her more than the actual focus of her anger, stood before her. 

The infuriating smirk stayed in place. "A bit of gratitude wouldn't go amiss".

"I have none for you" her blue eyes were icy and her voice curt, as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"I hope to see you again". Arnos voice was inflected with laughter.

"You won't". Her boots barely made any sound as she left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to give away any spoilers for syndicate, I was a little disappointed with the pairing they went with. I dunno, it seemed a little forced to me. It's lovely and sweet but it just didn't seem very AC like. 
> 
> So I still ship Arno and Evie, just in terms of personalities they seem well suited.
> 
> And sorry for my lateness in updating this fic in particular and my others in general. I've been laid up with an ear infection. Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Re-imagining the Evie walkthrough trailer with Arno there.
> 
> This is for PoisonHW and HighSoarer, who's Evie/Arno stories give me feels. I know I had promised an Evie/Arno story so here it is.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so late, I had been sitting on it for a while.


End file.
